jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamepasses
Overview Jailbreak currently has six available gamepasses available from the Jailbreak's store, which is accessible from the game's page by clicking on the "Store" section. It can also be purchased in-game; such as when robbing, you can buy the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass; and you can click the Mobile Garage GUI to buy the Mobile Garage Gamepass. SWAT = NOTE: *'If you want to see the main page about this gamepass on Jailbreak, click ''here.' Overview The SWAT Gamepass is a Gamepass in Jailbreak that is purchasable for 300 Robux. It is a gamepass that is catered to the advantage of being a Police, but criminals can use the Rifle and the SWAT Van. The gamepass description reads: "It's time to dominate! Crack down on criminals with this extra gear. Unlocks new clothing, an even better machine gun, black pistols, and a riot shield. You even get a sick SWAT Van (with minigun!), exclusive to SWAT members. Riot shield blocks 60% of bullet damage!" Benefits When obtained, it gives access to: *SWAT Attire *Rifle *SWAT Van *Swat Van Turret *Riot Shield *A silenced pistol. Information *Though it looks protective, SWAT Attire is completely just for looks (cosmetic); it provides no damage protection. *The Riot Shield reduces bullet damage by 60%. *Though an excellent Gamepass for the Police and criminals who want an additional weapon and/or vehicle, criminals have to risk getting arrested or killed to get to the Rifle or SWAT Van (in addition, you need a keycard or Rocket Fuel get the SWAT Van outside the Prison parking lot). Criminals can't put on SWAT Attire, or use the Riot Shield. However, with the implement of the BOSS Gamepass, it is much easier to obtain the Rifle. Trivia * The SWAT Van wasn't originally implemented into the gamepass. * The Riot Shield blocks 60% of bullets, letting you live longer if you hold it out. * If you have the SWAT Gamepass, then you automatically spawn with the silenced pistol * Originally, the gamepass used to cost R$200'.' * Criminals and Prisoners that have the SWAT Gamepass cannot directly pick the silenced pistol from its respective Armory. Instead, they'll automatically get it when equipping a normal pistol. |-| BOSS = NOTE: * If you want to see the main page about this gamepass on Jailbreak, click here. Overview The BOSS Gamepass is a Gamepass that is very similar to the SWAT Gamepass, just for criminals instead of police. It comes with an exclusive vehicle called the Wraith. The Wraith also includes a Turret on top, similar to the SWAT Van. This gamepass costs 300 Robux and you will receive all the items featured below, exclusive clothing and attire and notifications for when robberies open up. The clothing and attire can be accessed in both criminal bases. Criticism The majority of the players disliked the Weapons/Items Update cause of the time it took for the update, quickly realizing that the update only added a gamepass that others couldn't afford. Others disliked the BOSS Gamepass and claimed it wasn't worth it for its price, seeing as you only get exclusive clothing, a Rifle, a weapon very similar to the AK47, a prison jumpsuit change once you escape the prison, and robbery notifications. The minigun on the Wraith used to be accessible to any player (even without purchasing the BOSS Gamepass) on the initial release but 3 days later, that feature was removed and you have to own the BOSS Gamepass to use the Wraith's minigun. This made players who did not own the BOSS Gamepass very upset due to the Wraith and SWAT Van receiving 1 less seat for those who do not own the gamepass. Features * Players who own this gamepass have the ability to drive the exclusive Wraith. * Players with this gamepass have access to a turret on top of the Wraith. * They will also gain access to a pinstripe suit, sunglasses, a hooded cloak, and a bandanna all exclusive to the BOSS Gamepass. Also, they will have a Rifle on the rack next to the clothes. * They will also receive in-game notifications if a heist location is open and ready to rob. This excludes the Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop. * Once a BOSS Gamepass owner escapes Prison, they will be in their normal clothes instead of a Prison Jumpsuit (sometimes this does not happen due to lag). Trivia * This is the Criminal counterpart of the SWAT Gamepass. * It was confirmed by asimo3089 that the minigun would be available to everyone in a patch update. However, this never happened. * BOSS Gamepass owners don't get notifications when the Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop open up. * Previously, you also wouldn’t get notifications for the Museum, but Badimo has fixed this issue since it's creation. * You can see the players who own the BOSS Gamepass even if they just escape prison and the game automatically removes their jumpsuit. This means that criminals wearing a Prison Jumpsuit outside of the Prison obviously don't own the BOSS Gamepass. Although; if the player is laggy, and they experience the Prisoner Jumpsuit Glitch (unable to take it off), the jumpsuit will remain; however, you can still throw on the BOSS Attire to show to others you have the BOSS Gamepass. * To distinguish the difference between the Cargo Train and the Passenger Train in the BOSS notifications, the City/Weapon Update made the Cargo Train be called the Cargo Train '''while the Passenger Train is called the '''Passenger Train. |-| Vehicle Stereo = NOTE: * The following is a link to the main page about this gamepass on Jailbreak, click here. Overview The Vehicle Stereo Gamepass is a Gamepass in Jailbreak that costs 250 Robux. It does not affect core gameplay and is more suited for entertainment. This gamepass allows the player to input any audio ID from Roblox’s Library into the vehicle radio (accessed by pressing "R" as a driver) and having that audio play on loop to the player and anyone else within a certain radius nearby until either the radio is stopped, the vehicle despawns, or the player goes further than the area in which the radio can be heard. It can be used for a wide range of entertainment-related purposes, from playing music to broadcasting loud memes and strange noises. There is also a bass slider with the radio but it seems this doesn’t do much to the sound quality, other than giving the bass of the song very light boost. If players put the slider all the way down & listen closely, they will notice that the audio does seem a little bit more static. Trivia * In the past, before Jailbreak got its slight GUI overhaul, players had to type "/mute" into the chat to mute all boomboxes/car stereos. * This gamepass can be bypassed by having a friend let a player use their vehicle, or they can put the music in the player's car for them. * This gamepass has been used less when it was first added to the Store. * Players can change the bass on the GUI, but it doesn't seem to do much. * The description of this gamepass is, "Ready to turn up some jams? This pass enables you to use any sound in the Roblox Catalog while driving. You'll be heard by other players while you drive around. You also can use this in your Apartment." * If players don't have the gamepass, they can still stop the music in another player's vehicle if it's not locked. * The only way buying this can be an advantage in-game is if the player uses loud ear-shattering sounds, but police could still just mute their device and arrest them. |-| Mobile Garage = NOTE: *'If you want to see the main page about this gamepass on ''Jailbreak, click here.' Overview The '''Mobile Garage Gamepass' is a Gamepass in Jailbreak that costs 450 Robux. This gamepass allows players driving a vehicle to open up the Garage GUI and customize their vehicle anywhere, with the simple click of a button, instead of having to go to a garage. The Mobile Garage will allow players to customize instantly anywhere, which includes upgrading a car’s engine, brakes, license plate, textures, body colors, spoilers, feature colors (spoiler color, wheel color, ect.), and suspension, just by double-clicking the button. Players with this gamepass can spawn any ground vehicle to their current location with this feature. This is also used to refuel rocket fuel, by pressing the rocket fuel bar or "Q". Trivia * The texture displayed by the car in the gamepass icon can actually be obtained in the game under the name of Checker, but the only way to acquire it is by purchasing access to the place called Badimo’s Vehicle Demo V1 which costs 26 Robux. Unfortunately, the exact texture is no longer in the game and has been replaced with a "simpler" checker skin, rather than the "flag-like" version shown on the gamepass thumbnail.However this is no longer possible as the game is closed. * The mobile garage is recommended for criminals to escape police officers at robbery locations. * The mobile garage and the Bigger Duffel Bag are a very unique combo for a criminal so they can quickly make their cars faster to escape faster and make more money. * Most people buy the Mobile Garage to make their cars faster so they can go to locations more quickly unlike driving a stock car until you drive it to the garage. Also, players can use the Mobile Garage to escape police quickly when they switch vehicles. They can also use the Mobile Garage to not worry about missing a robbery due to people without Mobile Garage having to drive to the garage to make their car stand out. * When the 1B Visits Update came around, Rocket Fuel was added to the bar on the left (Rocket Fuel still requires Robux to purchase, though you do get a little bit daily). * There was no announcement leading up to the release of this gamepass, it just debuted into the game silently. * The gamepass description reads: "Avoid the crowd at the garage. Customize your vehicles ANYWHERE! PLUS, you can now spawn vehicles you own anywhere!." * Before the Garage V1 Update, the price of this gamepass was R$350. However, with the addition of players being able to spawn vehicles, this gamepass was changed to R$450. * There is a 60-second cooldown after spawning vehicles with this gamepass. ** In the Garage V2 update, there was no cooldown, but spawning a vehicle would cost $500. This was quickly reverted due to immense criticism. |-| XP Boost = NOTE: *'This gamepass has gone off-sale as of 11/3/19. If you want to see the main page about this gamepass on ''Jailbreak, click here.' *'This gamepass was not entirely discontinued. Players that owned this gamepass before its removal from the store will permanently receive the +50% XP effect. Overview The XP Boost Gamepass was a short-lived gamepass in Jailbreak that cost R$129. It was added during the Jetpack Update, with the intention that players buy it to gain more XP and levels for Event Seasons. It boosted XP gain by 50% whenever a task was completed (15 XP became 22 XP, 200 XP became 300 XP, 150 XP became 225 XP, etc). But after just one season (Season 3), Badimo made the decision to remove the gamepass from the store and replace it with a Season Pass. This Season Pass has the same exact perks as the XP Boost Gamepass, but costs R$99, and has to be repurchased every season via the Season GUI. Also, it is interesting to note that there is nothing stopping players who owned the XP Boost Gamepass from buying this item. However, the effects of the two XP Boosts will not stack, so it is not advised to do this. Trivia * The XP Boost gamepass logo is a cropped version of the Jetpack Update thumbnail. * The XP Boost gamepass description reads: Beginning Season 3, level up -50%- quicker while participating in our seasonal events! * Before its removal, this held the position for cheapest gamepass. * This gamepass had the shortest lifespan, only lasting 134 days. * This gamepass was added in with no official tweet from Badimo. * Unlike the Extra Storage Gamepass, this pass only went off-sale, and did not have its perks removed. |-| VIP = NOTE: * If you want to see the ROBLOX page about this gamepass on Jailbreak, click here. Overview VIP is a Gamepass in Jailbreak ''that costs 1,000 Robux. When purchased, players will receive 20% extra cash every time they receive cash, such as a successful heist or paycheck. The only exception is when players receive cash donations. They will also receive a Chrome body color, a window color, and wheel color for their vehicles, a confetti gun for any apartment they own, a special yellow name tag in the Roblox Chat, and 100 free Rocket Fuel every day (90 more fuel than players who don't own the VIP Gamepass). When this Gamepass is purchased, players will receive $1,000 every 24 real-life hours. Though, it is just often used to make money or stand out from the crowd. If they want to make money slightly faster or stand out from others, then this is the gamepass recommended. The exact amount of extra money players get is the money they've collected x1.2.'' Trivia * Throughout several updates, the VIP Gamepass has gotten several new perks, as promised by the developers. * It wasn’t until the Spoilers/Wings Customization Update that a Chrome window color was added. * Every 24 real-life hours (1 real-life day), players would get 1,000 cash upon joining. * This is the first Gamepass icon to have a character on it. * The Chrome color doesn’t work on Helicopters, UFOs, or Volt Bikes. When Chrome is applied to any of these vehicles, the color would be white. * This gamepass has been criticized, just like the others, mainly because of its price. * From 5:00 A.M to 8:00 P.M in-game time, the chrome body color is a shiny golden color, but from 8:00 P.M to 5:00 A.M, the chrome is more of a black color. * It says that players receive 50 free Rocket Fuel daily on the description for the VIP gamepass, but they actually receive 100. * VIP combined with Bigger Duffel bag will give criminals the most money from robbing in the game. * The thumbnail has the old city even after the 2B Update. It is unknown if it will be changed. * As of the 2018 Winter Update, the chrome body color again is now a shiny grayish color. |-| Bigger Duffel Bag = NOTE: * If you want to see the Roblox page about this gamepass on Jailbreak, click here. Overview The Bigger Duffel Bag is a Gamepass that costs 300 Robux. When bought, it permanently increases your duffel bag capacity for each robbable location as a criminal, meaning that you can collect much more money for each successful heist. It is recommended as the first gamepass anyone should buy since earning more money means that the player can afford vehicles and other in-game items significantly faster. Capacity Increases Listed below is the difference in carrying capacity before and after buying the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass: * Bank: $2,000 maximum per robbery to $6,000 maximum, depending on the floor (1.33x-1.75x as much money, depending on the floor). * Jewelry Store: $2,000 maximum per robbery to $5,000 maximum (2.5x as much money). * Gas Station 1 & Donut Shop: $750 maximum per robbery to $1500 maximum (2x as much money). * Cargo Train & Passenger Train: $1,500 maximum per robbery to $4,000 maximum (2.67x as much money). * Museum: $4,000 maximum per robbery to $6,400 maximum (1.6x as much money). * Power Plant: No difference. * Cargo Plane: Either $4,000 to $5,000 or $6,000 to $7,500 (1.25x as much money) Trivia *If you own both this and the VIP, the extra cash you can carry will have the 20% VIP bonus applied to it after you successfully complete the robbery. For example, you can get $4,800 from robbing the Train instead of $4,000 with just the Bigger Duffel Bag, which allows for a major ''cash increase every time you successfully rob a location. *Combining the VIP and this gamepasses means you will be able to earn money as a criminal in the most efficient way possible since there are no other gamepasses that allow you to boost your earnings. *Most owners of this gamepass use it to "grind" or earn a large amount of money in a short amount of time. This tactic is normally used to save up for an expensive vehicle. *The description of this gamepass is, "''Want a bigger chunk of cash from bank robberies? The "Larger Bag" enables you to collect up to three times the cash when you successfully rob the Bank, Jewelry Store, Museum or Train!" |-| Extra Storage = NOTE: * This gamepass has been discontinued as of 9/30/18 and officially removed from the store on 10/2/18 Overview The Extra Storage Gamepass was a gamepass in Jailbreak that cost 50 Robux, which was relatively cheap, and the cheapest gamepass in the game. It allowed players to store any item in their cell in two gamepass-required drawers under their cell in the prison. Normally, players can only store one item. This was used for storing items players may/may not have needed later in their play session. The items that players store would not carry over from server to server, but they did remain when the player switched teams or died afterwards. If they stored something in a drawer then it would have been best that they took it out at some point during their play session, seeing as they may have forgotten it, or had another fellow prisoner come along and steal it from under their bed. Before the Sewer Escape update, players could have put items in someone else's drawer without the Extra Storage Gamepass. This was later changed so they could only put items in their cell. Also in the sewer escape update was “E” circles were added to the drawers replacing manually clicking on the drawers. This gamepass has been retired on 9/30/18 as stated in a tweet by @Badimo. Reception Overall, there have been mixed thoughts on this gamepass. Some thought it was a waste, others thought that this gamepass was useful. All and all, it has been shown that this gamepass can go either of those ways. If players just wanted to escape the prison and quickly start earning cash, they might have wanted to refrain from buying this gamepass, as it really wouldn't have been of any use to them. Players were instead encouraged to buy the Bigger Duffel Bag instead, as it would have served their purpose better. Lots of use for this gamepass has been eliminated since a handful of bugs with this gamepass have been patched. Removal The Extra Storage Gamepass has been removed from Jailbreak on the 2018 Fall Update due to the gamepass being useless and not benefiting players in-game other than giving them 2 extra storage spaces inside their cell. Anybody who owned this gamepass received a tire spoiler (attachment), $10,000 in-game cash, and 50 rocket fuel. Trivia * Originally, when players bought this gamepass, they gained 2 extra slots in their cell. * Many players disliked this gamepass. * Players can store any items or weapons in the slots. * If players were a police officer and tried to store items in the slots, it would not have worked, unless it's in their cell. * This feature was here since the start of Jailbreak. * At first, its role was not confirmed by the description. This caused a lot of controversy until its description was fixed. * Before the Sewer Escape Update, this gamepass was a waste since players can easily plop any weapon in any other cell (now they can only place items in their own cell). * This was the cheapest gamepass in Jailbreak. * This is the first and only gamepass to be removed in the game. It was removed on 10/2/18. |-| Trivia * The total cost of all the gamepasses (available and discontinued) is R$ 2,729. * In late November 2017, all gamepasses went on sale at 20% off, cash was also on sale at 20%. * In the One Year Update and Sewer Escape Update thumbnails, there was an arrow pointing to the "Store" tab on Jailbreak's page, hinting possible new gamepasses in the future. This turned out to be the BOSS Gamepass. * Soon after the Train Patch Update, there was a sale for gamepasses. All gamepasses were 30% off. * Gamepass sales mostly occur when regular updates are delayed, or during Black Friday / Cyber Monday. * The first gamepass sale happened between June, 28th to July 5th, 2017. * Currently, the newest gamepass is the XP Boost Gamepass. * There is a total of 6 gamepasses currently (8 if you count the Extra Storage and XP Boost Gamepasses). * Gamepass sales only occur two times every year, as tweeted in Badimo's Twitter. * The icons of the gamepasses were made by Injan, as said on the home screen. * The Extra Storage Gamepass served little purpose, and was therefore removed in an update. In return, players were given some cash, Rocket fuel, and an exclusive "Spare" spoiler. * The XP Boost Gamepass was removed from the store and replaced by a Season Pass in the Season 4 Update. * On May 1st, 2019; The Mobile Garage Gamepass price increased from R$350 to R$450 since the vehicle spawn ability was added in the update. Category:Features